


Dean's Hunter's Journal

by Artsortment



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, Gen, Hunter's Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsortment/pseuds/Artsortment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of entries from my Dean's Journal project:</p><p>Dean’s Journal is a “what if?” fanfiction/prop that utilizes replicated photographs, newspaper articles, and information seen on screen and original material to chronicle the narrative of Supernatural from Dean’s perspective. What pieces of information would he find important enough to write down? John wrote about his personal life as well as hunts, would Dean do the same? What items would he scrapbook into a journal’s pages? Dean’s Journal is an ongoing project that plays with these questions and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season One

[ ](http://journalofawaywardson.tumblr.com/tagged/deans_journal/chrono)

* * *

**March 9, 2006**

Went on a hunt to help the brother of this chick that Sammy knew from Stanford. Name’s Becky and her bother Zach had been charged with the murder of his girlfriend. Anyway, Sammy threw on the puppy eyes, so we drove to Saint Louis to check it out.

Sammy tells this girl I’m a copy, so she shows us the evidence. Even lets us into the crime scene. There’s security camera footage of Zach arriving home right around the time of his girlfriend’s death. But Becky swears he was with her. His eyes flair on the tape.

Next day, another murder happens. Same M.O. Guy’s arrested for killing his wife, but he swears he was driving home when it happened. We find a blood trail into the sewers. Found a pile of skin and blood, which means shapeshifter.

The thing attacked and knocked me out. Took my form and left me tied up in the sewers. I was out for a while, and when I woke up, Sammy was there tied up too. Said the shifter’s gonna attack Becky looking like me. Fuck. We escaped only to find that the police interrupted the shifter’s attack and now I’m a wanted man. Not how I wanted to make my TV debut. The sketch isn’t even good. I’m much better looking than that.

I tracked the thing back to the sewers while Sam went back to Becky’s. I found Becky in the sewer - the shifter’s looking like her now. We got there before it could kill Sam looking like me again. I shot the damn thing with a silver bullet to the heart. So now I’m “dead” and assumed to be the killer, and Zach’s free. Wish I coulda gone to the funeral. Would have been awesome.

* * *

**March 27, 2006**

I don’t even wanna talk about it. Fucking swarms of bugs everywhere. Don’t go to Oasis Plains, Oklahoma if you’re white. Fucking curses. Hopefully they’ll return the land to the Native Americans whose ancestors were slaughtered there. When will people learn not to develop land that used to be a burial site? It never ends well! Never!

* * *

**April 15, 2006**

About to go gank a Rawhead. Sammy and I got a couple of tasters. Should be simple enough.

* * *

**April 16, 2006**

Woke up in the hospital. Chest hurts like a mother fucker. Fell in some water and electrocuted myself along with the damn Rawhead. Doc says my heart was damaged & I’ve only got a few weeks left. A month at the most. I always knew I was gonna go out on a hunt. Just wish it had been quicker. Daytime TV and hospital food suck. I’m not sure how much longer I can take that damn sad, pathetic, lost look on Sammy’s face. He’s convinced he can save me. It’s gonna destroy him when he realizes he can’t.

* * *

**April 17, 2006**

I am bored out of my skull. Nothing on TV, not allowed to do anything, and the only hot nurse on shift today is married. There’s a marathon of some soap about to start. Dr. Sexy or something. TV says a new season’s coming out soon, so they’re showing re-runs to hype it up for the next two days. Great. I need to get out of here.

* * *

**April 18, 2006**

This show is awesome. I wish the nurses here were as hot as the ones in this show. If my nurse looked like Dr. Piccolo or Dr. Wang dying here might not be so bad. There’s one nurse who’s kindof a looker. She came into my room to watch Dr. Sexy MD with me while she was on break. Got hugged and cried on for an hour by a very stacked blonde - even if she’s a lesbian. I’ll take what I can get, if I can’t actually get some. Stupid heart. Commercial’s over.

* * *

**April 19, 2006**

Dr. Sexy MD marathon is over. No hot nurses working today. Not even lesbian ones. I am getting the hell out of here. Starting to worry about Sammy. Haven’t seen him in a few days. I hope he hasn’t gone crazy obsessing over a way to save me that doesn’t exist.

* * *

**April 20, 2006**

In the car on the way to a freaking faith healer in Nebraska. I can’t freaking believe it. I thought he’d found a doctor, not some quack who “heals” people out of a tent! Sammy actually buys into this crap? And he didn’t even tell me until we’re half an hour out! Un-freaking-believable. I thought he was supposed to be the smart one. Jesus.

* * *

**April 21, 2006**

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? Dude freaking healed me! Only when it happened, it felt wrong. Cold. And I saw a freaking spirit. Dude with white hair and skin, and a black suit. The icing on the cake? Doc says some athletic 27 year old guy died yesterday of a heart attack. Out of no-where. Sammy went to the locker room where he died. Guys friend said he thought someone was after him - was running from nothing when he collapsed. He died exact same time as I was healed. Sammy’s face when he told me - heart breaking man. He thought he’d found me a miracle. No such thing. Sammy also said each of Roy LeGrange’s miracle heals coincide with the death of another of the same thing.

While Sammy was checking into Marshall Hall, the guy who died for me, I was talking to Roy and his wife. “Miracles” started when he was suddenly cured of fatal cancer. LeGrage said “the Lord” picked me because he saw in “my heart” that I have an important job to do that isn’t over yet. THen I had to see this terminal girl, Lyla, and her mom on the porch upset that they’d been here six times & Layla hadn’t been picked. Why do I deserve to live more than Layla? More than Marshall? Sammy should never have brought me to see this guy. Marshall’s dead now because of me.

At least we’ve got a hunt now. Only one thing can take & give life like this - a reaper. Somehow, Roy’s controlling one. Sam thinks Roy’s using a spell, and that the weird cross in his church is connected to it. Sammy found the cross on a tarot card.  


Guy could be using black magic, necromancy, to bind a reaper. We’re gonna sneak into his house during service tonight to try and find his spell book so we can break it. I’m gonna stall Roy while Sammy finds the book. That bastard’s not gonna kill anyone else. Not on my watch.

* * *

**April 28, 2006**

  
Cassie called. The Cassie. Cassie Robinson. From Ohio. The only person I ever told the big family secret to, and got myself kicked to the curb for my trouble. Her father  & his friend died - run off the road - and she thinks it might be our kind of thing. We’ll go check it out. If she’s calling, chances are it is our thing. Though now I have to listen to Sammy bitch and pester me about Cassie. Freaking hell.

* * *

**April 29, 2006**

Got into town yesterday and was able to talk to Cassie about the case a bit. Said her Dad claimed he was being followed by a big black truck before he died. Said it would appear & disappear. And the car was dented like it had been slammed by something big - but there was only one set of tracks. Cops are saying the men just lost control of their cars, but Cassie doesn’t think so.

We woke up this morning to find out Jimmy Anderson, the editor of the local paper, had also died. Same m.o. Cassie and the mayor got into it - accused the mayor of indifference because the victims were all black. It was really awesome seeing her stand up to him like that. Reminded me why I loved liked her so much.

We interviewed some of Jimmy’s friends. One remembered a big black truck from the 60s. There were a string of deaths - black me n disappearing into a big black truck. And they never caught the guy responsible, though it doesn’t sound like anyone really tried. Seems like we might be looking at a flying dutchman type ghost ship - only a truck. And somehow it’s connected to Cassie and her family. Sam’s being a real bitch about me and Cassie. Keeps asking questions and shooting me these stupid grins. God I wanted to punch him just to shut him up. It’s none of his god damned business how close Cassie and I were and he should shut the hell up and stop freaking smiling all the time. Anyway, gonna go talk to Cassie and try to figure out what the connection between the truck and her family is.

* * *

**April 30, 2006**

Had an amazing night with Cassie last night. Sammy called interrupted this morning to tell me that the mayor was killed. So that pretty effectively killed the mood. Damnit Sam. Anyway, every bone in his body was crushed, internal organs pulverized like something big ran him over - no tracks. But he’s white - doesn’t fit the pattern (though the police actually seem to be investigating now. If he weren’t dead, Cassie would be able to go up to the mayor with a big fucking “I told you so” and that sexy “I’m right” eyebrow raise of hers)

Mayor was killed on some property he bought that used to belong to the Dorian family. Local big wigs - used to own practically the whole town. Interestingly, Cyrus Dorian went missing in ‘63, right when that string of murders was happening. Police investigated, but he was never found. And the first thing Mayor Todd did when he bought the Dorian house was to tear it down - the 3rd of last month. The first killing was the next day. Yep, I think we are definitely dealing with a ghost of some kind.  
  


* * *

**May 1, 2006**

Truck came & terrorized Cassie at her house last night. We got the whole story out of her mom, and it isn’t my story to tell. Point is, we were dealing with the vengeful spirit of Cyrus Dorian manifesting as a ghost truck. And yea, he’s one racist, evil, son of a bitch. Killed a bunch of people for being black back then, and is killing them for being black now. People like that have warped and twisted morality’s when they’re alive, and it just gets worse when they’re dead. If he weren’t already dead, I’d kill him again myself, and he completely deserved it the first time the sick fuck.

We pulled Cyrus’ truck and body out of the lake, but salting and burning the body only pissed it off. I took off in baby to lead it away while sammy figured something out. He ended up directing me to drive onto hallowed ground which destroyed the ghost. Not that Sammy knew it would work! “Didn’t occur to me” my ass.

Said goodbye to Cassie this morning. She totally shut me down when I tried to see if maybe we could try for something more. It was stupid of me to think one more night together was going to change anything. It’s not like it’d be fair to her to wait on me coming around god knows how often anyway. But, at least that night was amazing. Damn.

Then I had to deal with Sammy’s stupid pity face for the rest of the damn day. I could feel the girly need to talk about feelings burning into the side of my face the whole drive. I sent him to get food when we got to the motel just to get some freaking peace.

Anyway, racist ghost truck. Fuck my life. And freaking people! The ghosts are fucked up, but the ones out for real justice you can at least kinda understand why they went crazy after they died. But the ones who were just crazy and evil as people too? Those are the worst. Damn. I need a beer.

* * *

**May 21st, 2006**

Something has taken Sam. It might be a phantom attacker. Dad has this area marked as a possible hunting ground. We were here looking into the disappearance of Alvin Jenkins. Kid saw it happen. It pulled Jenkins under the car, and the kid heard a whining growl noise. I think the same thing might have just taken Sam from outside the bar. Though phantom attackers usually snatch from beds? I have no freaking clue. I spent two hours looking for him, and I’ve got a whole lot of nothing. Saw some surveillance cameras on top of a street light. I’m going to have to go to the police tomorrow to try and get access to the footage. I hope none of them have seen that damn police sketch.

I can’t sleep, so I’m going to copy down Dad’s info on the county and phantom attackers. Try and get my head together on this. See if I see any patterns or connections.

Hibbing County Minnesota (copied from Dad’s journal)

More missing persons per capita than anywhere in the state. Very few cases have been solved. People here speak of a “phantom attacker.” Why so many missing? Dates back generations. Locals- rumors about a dark figure who comes out at night, takes a victim, and vanishes. No trace of victims. Some people hear unusual sounds close to the place the victims have disappeared. Just a local legend? Or some kind of phantom?

A few people will talk, but no one seems to know anything. Scared. Police have nothing. No evidence, no bodies.

Almost certain it’s a phantom attacker. Local folklore similar to Springheel Jack - strange sightings of a cloaked figure that breathed blue-white fire. Targeted mostly women, never solved.

Nain Rouge, Mothman, Phantom Gassers.

* * *

**May 22, 2006**

Son of a bitch. Deputy Kathleen Hudak got me this shot from the camera.

New plates on an old truck. Sound the kid heard an awful lot like how an old clunker sounds. No phantom attacker, just people. FREAKING PEOPLE!

Deputy and I found the place where Sam was taken. These fuckers have been kidnapping people for a century. And what for? To freaking hunt them! I think they might eat them too. Hide the cars out back. Found Deputy Hudak’s brother’s car. He was taken a few years back.

What the crap? With demons and ghosts and what not, there are rules, patterns. People are just crazy. This “most dangerous game” crap is just sick. The yahoos even took polaroids posing with the victim’s dead bodies. Jars of body parts and bone chimes too. Just sick.

We rescued Sammy, rounded up the crazies and called the police. Lot of families are gonna get closure, though I don’t know it’ll be any real comfort. Hudak let me go. I thought for sure she was gonna arrest me for impersonating an officer to get access to that camera footage. Thank god for small miracles.

Stopped by a liquor store. I am going to drink myself into forgetting this ever happened. PEOPLE! Freaking sick as hell.

* * *

**June 21, 2006**

We found the haunted painting. we broke into the auction house and torched the sucker. Then on a routine “get Sammy laid” mission, we see the freaking thing like we never touched it. What the hell?

…..

Went to the library and got more info on the painting. Merchant family depicted all died. Killed by the father, Isaiah. He was a barber, so that explains all the slit throats.

Sammy noticed that Isaiah is looking straight ahead in a photo of the painting, but is looking down at the girl in the painting now. Sammy’s going to call Sarah to see if we can look at it again. He really needs to just go for it.

* * *

**June 22, 2006**

It’s done. It was the kid. I hate creepy ghost kids. Turns out she killed her family, then got adopted by the merchants, then killed them and herself. People. Freaking nuts.

At least Sammy finally got some action. Sarah’s a really cool chick. She didn’t freak out any more than you’d expect about the whole ghosts/supernatural stuff being real. I like a girl who can hold her own. We should come back and visit. Sarah could be god for Sammy.


	2. Season 2

**July 19, 2006**

Dad is dead. Yellow eyed demon is still alive. We rescued Dad from Meg and fucking yellow eyes was in him the whole fucking time. And we didn’t kill him or Sammy tells me we didn’t so we could save Dad. My head’s fuzzy at that point and I can’t… Sammy says there was an accident. Truck hit us. That I was dying and Dad he made a fucking deal with that son of a bitch for my life. Why would he do that!? Why would he sell his soul and the colt to save me? We were so close. So fucking close. Killing that monster has been everything. Everything! And he threw it all away and now he’s gone. The only freaking weapon we had against the demon is gone, and it’s all my fault. All my fault. Son of a bitch. Soon as the docs let me we are getting the hell out of here. Place gives me the creeps. Son of a bitch he’s gone. And it’s all my fault.

* * *

 

**July 20, 2006**

Bobby came by. We’re gonna stay with him while I fix up the car. Spent half an hour arguing with the freaking attendant that I didn’t want to sell her for scrap. I don’t fucking care what shape she’s in or how old she is, she’s my fucking car so shut the hell up! Bobby said he’s got some extra parts for her lying around that I can use. She’ll be good as new in no time and I don’t fucking care what some idiot who works for the city thinks.

* * *

**July 22, 2006**

Bobby found this old Impala ad while sorting through all his crap. Told me to use it for inspiration. I can tell he’s trying to be nice to me & Sam cause of Dad. I’m dealing just fine and I don’t need cheering up. I just need baby up and running again. Jesus is that gonna take forever. Freaking truck really did a number on her. Thank god Singer Auto’s car part heaven - otherwise this’d be getting real pricy.

* * *

**August 1, 2006**

Case was a killer clown. It was leaving kids unharmed, but ripping the parents to shreds. Most recent vics had been to Cooper Carnivals, so that’s where we headed. Cops had no leads, all carnival staff had alibis, and the kid saw the clown vanish into thin air. Similar murders also happened in 1981 - Bunker Bros circus. Same M.O. Happened 3 times, each in a different place.

We got jobs w/the carnival to look around for clues. We thought it might have been a cursed object a ghost was attached to or something. But when we encountered it, it was very solid and didn’t react to rock salt. (we also go the cops called on our asses. At least I got to ditch that ugly ass van)

We called Ellen and found out it was a Rakshasa. Ended up being the blind knife thrower. Sammy ganked it with an organ pipe.

Wish I coulda gotten a picture of Sammy freaking out at the clown. Would have been a much better memento than this.

* * *

**September 14, 2006**

Jo and Ellen had a big fight this morning about Jo hunting. Can’t say I blame Ellen for wanting to keep Jo safe. At any rate, we got a case. Jo put the file together. Young girl disappeared from her Philadelphia apartment three weeks ago. Over the past eighty years, six women have gone missing from that same building. All young blondes. Cases were decades apart, so the police never figured it out. But Jo did. Gotta hand it to her. She did good work here. Now it’s just a two day drive to check it out. Fantastic.

* * *

**September 16, 2006**

Son of a bitch. Jo’s here. And I just helped her lie to Ellen. This isn’t going to end well. Sam and I found ectoplasm in a vent in the vic’s apartment. There ave been zero violent deaths in the building. So maybe cursed object. We scanned the building. Jo found a clump of blonde hair that set off the EMF reader. Looks like the kind of creepy souvenir a psycho would keep. Nothing more we can do tonight. I’m gonna crash and start fresh in the morning.

* * *

**September 17, 2006**

I am never sleeping on a couch again. Damn my back is killing me. Another vic was taken in the night. Teresa Ellis. We think the spirit might be H.H. Holmes. We found there used to be a prison next door back when this building was an empty lot, they used to hang people in it. 157 people were hung in the lot including H.H. Holmes himself. But his body’s encased in concrete. And we think Teresa might still be alive considering his murder castle m.o. We’re gonna check the walls. See if we can find her.

\---

Damnit he took Jo. Son of a bitch. I should have never let her go ahead alone. THere’s nothing in the walls. I am not going to let that psycho kill her. We’re getting her back.

* * *

**September 18, 2006**

Got both Jo and Teresa out. They were in the sewers. Trapped that son of a bitch in a salt circle. Gonna rent a cement truck in the morning and encase that fucker in concrete so the salt will hold. On the down side, Ellen found out we were lying to her. She said she’d be flying out, but I don’t think she was serious.

* * *

**September 19, 2006**

She was serious. Damn this is the most awkward car ride in my life. And we’ve still got 8 hours left to go until we hit the Roadhouse. Good thing Sam and I are good at trading off. I don’t think we’re stopping for the night.

* * *

**Novemeber 20, 2006**

Damnnit Sam! He got me to tell him what Dad told me before he died yesterday, and then took off while I was sleeping last night. Son of a bitch! Did he really think I liked keeping what Dad said a secret? That I liked knowing that Dad told me to kill him if I couldn’t save him? It’s been eating me up inside. Screw you Dad why did you tell me that? Why would you ask me to keep it a secret?

I thought maybe Sam just went to clear his head. So I waited. Let him have some space. But now he’s got a damn day’s head start and I don’t know where the hell he is. I’m gonna hit the road. See if I can’t track him down.

\---

Ellen called. Said Sam had been to see her. Sam made her promise not to tell me where he is, but that woman’s a saint an did anyway. He’s in Lafayette, Indiana. Gonna get a few hours shut eye and get back on the road. Indiana’s a of a drive. But hell if I ain’t gonna go back Sam up with whatever the hell he’s doing.

* * *

**November 23, 2006**

So Gordon Walker’s hunting psychic kids now. Took pot shots at Sam, kidnapped me, then tried to kill him again! Sam got the upper hand & called the police on him, so Gordon’ll be out of our hair for a few years. Sam knew how to avoid the traps ‘cause this girl, Ava, had a vision and warned him. Sam sent her home, but never got a call from her saying she made it. We go check up on her and find her fiance ripped apart, sulfur on the window, and her ring on the floor. No other trace of her.

So we’ve got hunters figuring out the psychic kid pattern and deciding they’re fair game to hunt, and a demon kidnapping one of them off to God knows where. Perfect.

Goddamnit Gordon. You were a great hunter. But you tried to kill Sam. And used me to do it. So I don’t care how many lives he saved, I had to take him out of the game. Why couldn’t he have left Sam alone? Then he could be out there saving people instead of rotting in prison. Son of a bitch. I never thought I’d turn another hunter in. But it’s Sam. You’ve got to do things you normally wouldn’t when it comes to family.

* * *

**January 8, 2007**

Looks like we might have a case in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. A couple of inside job robberies done by long term employees who then killed themselves. And the stolen goods were never recovered. Looks like we’ve got a few days on I80 ahead of us. It’d better not be under freaking construction this time.

* * *

**January 10, 2007**

****

Found a security guard who’d been at one of the robberies. He actually had a pretty good idea something not entirely normal was going on. Did some good legwork for us too, and noticed the tell tale shifter eye flare on the security footage. Came to a wacky ass conclusion of “mandroids” though. Sam shut him down hard. It was almost sad to watch. But better to not get civilians involved. Especially nice guys like Ronald. If this shifter behaves the same as the one in St. Louis, it’s using the sewers. And there’s one more bank connected to the same sewer main: City Bank of Milwaukee.

* * *

**January 12, 2007**

SON OF A BITCH! Fucking hostage situation at the bank because of fucking Ronald, you stupid dead son of a bitch. Why couldn’t you have listened and left this to us!? Went in without knowing what the fuck you were doing and got yourself shot by the FBI. And now my face has been plastered all over fucking national television in connection with it! So much for my fake death courtesy of that shifter in St. Louis. And they know about Sam now too. The guy they’ve got after us, Henriksen, is no slouch either. Dude fucking got off calling Dad a paramilitary survivalist wacko like fuckingTimmy McVeigh. Dad’s a fucking hero, and if that fed had any idea the number of people he saved, he wouldn’t dare talk about him like that. Henriksen knew all about St. Louis and Baltimore. He’s clearly  been doing his homework, and knows a lot more than I’m comfortable with, but not enough to know that we aren’t the fucking bad guys. We only got out of there by the skin of our teeth. Fuck we are so screwed. God fucking damnit. I fucking hate shifters. And the feds. Fuck.

Drove straight to the Roadhouse to regroup. The second we arrived Ellen rushed us into the back and read us the riot act. Then she got Bobby on the phone, and he yelled at us while she returned to helping customers. Freaking hell, it’s not like we don’t know the deep shit this puts us in. We don’t need to be freaking yelled at. Jesus. Ellen’s letting us crash in the back room for a day or so while we figure out a plan. God knows we need one.

* * *

**January 14, 2007**

Jo overnighted a case file to Ellen and it included a note for me. She printed out my face from the news.

How cute. Maybe she’s not as pissed at me as I thought. Ellen won’t tell me where she is though. Said just ‘cause Jo’s sending a note through her doesn’t mean she wants to see us. I guess I can respect that, even if it isn’t my fault what my Dad did to hers. At least Ellen’s still willing to talk to us.

Ash wasn’t able to do anything about scrubbing us from the FBI database. Looks like even his computer skills have their limits. Anyway, the case notes Jo sent are about folks committing murders and claiming angels told them to in Rhode Island. Jo can’t take it ‘cause she’s already on a job, but Sam and I are thinking about it. We didn’t want to stay here too much longer anyway and risking the feds finding us and getting Ellen involved.

* * *

**January 24, 2007**

Yep. That job was easy. Person dies a gruesome violent death in house, haunts house, we salt and burn their bones, happy family who now has their house back from the grips of an angry spirit. Why do people buy houses where folks’ve been murdered? Do they not watch movies? Sammy’s gone out to get some grub since I’m still under motel arrest other than when we’re on the job. This room doesn’t even have the Skin Channel.

\---

Sam’s still not back yet. What the hell?

\---

Sam’s not answering his cell. I’m gonna go drive around town and look for him. The burger joint was only a few blocks away. What the hell’s he doing? 

* * *

**January 25, 2007**

Sam’s still not answering. I’ve checked all the hospitals and with the police. No sightings of anyone matching Sam’s description. His phone’s going straight to voicemail. Phone company can’t trace the location until he turns it on. Damnit Sam! I’m going out to look for him again.

* * *

**January 26, 2007**

Called Ellen and Bobby. Neither of them have heard from Sam. Still no sightings at the hospital or with the police either. Been listening to the police scanner like an addict wondering if something about Sammy’ll come over the line. Damnit he better not be dead somewhere. I’ve started calling hospitals in neighboring towns as well. Where the crap did he go!?

* * *

**January 27, 2007**

Still nothing from Sam. Did find a gas station employee who saw him hitch a ride with a trucker the day he went missing. Said this guy’s a regular whose route is from El Paso to Chicago. Why’s Sammy heading to Chicago? Or somewhere between here and Chicago? Who the hell knows if this trucker dropped him off anywhere! What the hell Sammy!? I’m driving in that direction to see if I can’t track this trucker down. Thus far I’ve been able to tail him pretty well. Good thing he’s got a distinctive cab. Cowgirl pin up with an eagle on her arm in front of an American flag. Classic. I sure as hell am glad to finally have a freaking lead to go on. I was going insane coming up with nothing for two days. Gonna crash for a few hours and hit the road again. Thank god for bench seats.

* * *

**January 28, 2007**

Drove all day yesterday and today and was able to catch up to the trucker in Chicago before he turned around. He was real helpful when I told him I was a cop. Apparently Sammy threatened him with a knife to keep driving through the night without stopping. Trucker said he dropped Sam off at a truck stop in Bloomington two days ago. He was real spooked, convinced Sammy was gonna slit his throat before Sam patted him on the cheek and said “you’re lucky I’m trying to keep a low profile” with a “creepy smile” on his face. Said he was about ready to drop, but he high tailed it outta there and drove for another two hours out of town before letting himself stop for the night he was so worried Sam was gonna change his mind and kill him. Guy wanted to press charges, so I took his statement and made it seem official. Good thing I intercepted him before he could file a real report. Jesus! What the hell Sam!? What are you playing at?

There’s a college in Bloomington isn’t there? Did Sammy run again? Maybe there’s a law school nearby he’s decided to fuck off to? But he would have called and said something wouldn’t he? And why threaten a trucker to keep driving instead of letting the guy get a few hours of shut eye? I have no idea what the crap is going on here. PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE SAM!

* * *

**January 29, 2007**

I drove back to Bloomington to see if I could pick up a trail there. No one’s seen him, not even the folks working the truck stop. I have no idea what to do next. I’ve got no clue if this is Sam wanting out of the life again and just leaving or if there’s something else going on. He must have some reason for needing to get someplace so fast he’d threaten to kill a trucker if he stopped for the night right? Maybe Sam had a premonition? He’s had me drive like a bat out of hell for those before. But why wouldn’t he have woken me up and had me drive? Why hitchhike and threaten a trucker? Nothing about this makes any freaking sense! 

* * *

**January 30, 2007**

I’m going out of my mind. This is looking for Dad all over again. What the hell is happening!? Where the fuck are you Sam!? It’s like the kid got off in Bloomington and turned invisible! I went to four different colleges today, see if Sam had come by their admissions offices or had been seen around campus. Also scoured the gas stations and restaurants with a fine tooth comb. Came up with a grand total of zilch. Called Bobby and Ellen again, still nothing. Sam’s phone is still turned off. I’ve left fifty freaking messages for that kid. God damnit what is happening!?

* * *

**February 1, 2007**

Sam killed a hunter. Freaking pistol whipped me and stole the car. Traced his cell. Is on this time. He’s in Duluth? What the hell? Gonna boost a car and call Ellen and Bobby on my way out of town, see if either of them know any hunters in Duluth.

\---

FUCKING HELL JO IS IN DULUTH

* * *

**February 2, 2007**

Sam was possessed by a demon. That fucking bitch Meg. She used Sam to kill Steve Wandell, tried to carve up Jo, shot me. Fucking bitch shot me. If Bobby weren’t such a paranoid old fart who laces all his beer with holy water, she mighta had him too. She branded Sam’s arm to bind herself inside him so an exorcism wouldn’t work. Good thing Bobby’s hot poker burn broke the damn thing, or we’d all be dead. He gave us some charms to keep away possession. Sam and I are planning on going to a tattoo place tomorrow and getting the design on our skin. No way the only thing standing between us and being some demon’s meat suit is a freaking tiny ass piece of metal that could be easily taken.

Called Jo and told her we were fine. Glad we’re on talking terms again. She laughed when I told her thanks for her note a few weeks back, and damn if that wasn’t the best sound I’ve heard all day. Second to Sam’s goofy ass “what did I miss?” when we got the demon out of him.

Freaking hell my shoulder hurts. I’d give Sam crap for this if the kid didn’t look like he wants to off himself every time he thinks about what Meg did while she was inside him. Like hell am I going to let that bitch fuck with his head. It’s all on her. Not him. First thing tomorrow I’m finding a damn tattoo shop. Put this freaking crap behind us.

* * *

**March 5, 2007**

Was finally able to convince Sammy to take a freaking vacation. And to think he used to give me and Dad crap for working on cases all the time. How often as a kid did he beg for a normal vacation huh? And now he’s dragging his feet. I even booked us a tour of the Hollywood lot! Maybe once we actually get there he’ll stop being such whiny bitch about it. Sunshine and babes in bikinis is what Sam needs to get over Madison. Some R&R and a one night stand. Classic cure for having to kill your own girlfriend because she was a monster.

* * *

**March 6, 2007**

And Sam’s found a case. Of course. We couldn’t have one vacation. One! Anyway, it’s all over the internet that this crew guy, Frank Jaffey, died on set and everyone’s saying it’s because the set is haunted. We’ll go check it out. Maybe we’ll run into a movie star or something.

\---

Turns out the girl who found Frank was Tara Benchley. Man she is just as hot in person. And the food on set is fantastic. Mini philly cheese steaks and shit! Thing’s a total hoax though. Tara showed me a picture of Frank, and it’s obviously Gerard St. James. Recognized him immediately. We went over to his house and he fessed up and everything. The producers hired him and set the whole thing up for the publicity. They made the ghost by projecting onto a diffusion screen. Kinda a let down, I mean, there were deaths in the set’s history - two suicides and two fatal accidents. So a vengeful spirit wasn’t out of the question. Maybe I can convince Sammy to stick around for a while. See Gerard in Death of a Salesman, get the free pepper steak.

* * *

**March 7, 2007**

Looks like there might be something to this case after all. The producer, Brad Redding, took a swan dive into the middle of set with a noose around his neck. And EVP was recorded over the sound equipment that night, and I was suddenly getting electromagnetic readings all over the place when I got diddly yesterday. I schmoozed around set, got myself the full P.A. getup, even got a crew t-shirt, pretty sweet. Anyway, Cindy gave me a daily of the take where Brad died, and there’s a woman in the corner who no one remembers seeing there. Somehow the film caught the image of the spirit.

Sam I.D.ed the ghost as Elise Drummond. She was a star in the 30s who had an affair with a studio exec. She hung herself from the rafters of the sound stage after the exec. fired her and left her with nothing. Brad’s death matches hers exactly. Good thing I paid $5 for the graveyard tour yesterday. 

* * *

**March 8, 2007**

Damn. Another vic. Jay Wiley, was killed by a giant fan, just like the electrician, Billy Beard, in 1966. Even though Jay was a producer, it was definitely not Elise. We salted and burned her last night, plus it’s not her M.O. But ghosts don’t usually tag-team. Sam’s gonna watch some more dailys to see if we can’t find any other spirits hiding out on set while I go figure out where the electrician was buried.

* * *

**March 9, 2007**

So, the whole thing ended up being because of the original writer, Walter Dixon. He put actual spirit conjurations and summonings in the script. He was pissed because the studio hired another writer and they totally ruined his movie. The original was pretty great, even if it woulda thought the next generation of witches how to summon ghosts and control them. So, Walter was summoning the ghosts and sicking them on the movie brass. We saved the new writer’s ass, and Walter trashed his talisman, so the ghosts to turn on him. Tore the guy to pieces. Sam said Martin put the whole “using a cell phone camera to see ghosts” thing into the movie. I was kinda busy getting some one-on-one time with Tara. Man, she is very talented. Got her phone number. Probably not gonna call her. I mean, when the hell do we ever have time for relationships with the job? But damn. I am not gonna need motels with Casa Erotica for at least a month.

 

 


	3. All Hell  Breaks Loose

**April 28, 2007**

Heading west for a new case. Seems like another salt and burn. Seems like we’ve been doing a lot of those recently, but after that freaking djinn, I could use something as simple as a ghost. There’s a dive I’ve stopped at before on the way. Little place off the highway with the best damn pie in the state. Sam’s giving me crap for planning our route to a hunt based on a diner, but he hasn’t had their cherry ala mode special. If he weren’t so stuck on his rabbit food diet he’d know to take my word on diner food by now. We should be in that neck of the woods tomorrow night. It’s been freaking forever since we’ve stopped somewhere with pie that wasn’t from the freezer. It’s like they think people can’t taste the difference. Pie is hard to screw up, even if it’s mass produced. But it’s nice to have a slice of homemade heaven every now and then. Sammy can roll his eyes all he wants, he doesn’t know what he’s gonna be missing out on if he orders his usual health food salad crap at this place. His loss.

* * *

**April 29, 2007**

Son of a bitch! Sam went into the diner, and never fucking came back out. The radio went on the fritz, and in the blink of an eye everyone was dead and Sam was gone. Traces of sulfur means demon. A goddamned demon took Sam and killed everyone in the diner and I have no freaking clue how to find him. God fucking damnit!

Stopped at a motel for the night. So angry I can’t see straight. Called Bobby and he’s driving to meet me so we can figure out a way to find where the hell the demons took Sam. I have no freaking clue how we’re gonna do it. We looked for Ava for months and came up with diddly squat. But if anyone can figure out where those black eyed sons of bitches took Sam, it’s Bobby.

At least I know that Sammy has to still be alive. If they wanted him dead, they coulda killed him at the diner left his corpse with the rest of the stiffs. So he’s alive, for now. He just has to hold on until Bobby and I can find him. Because we are going to find him and send the son of a bitch that took him straight back to Hell.

* * *

**April 30, 2007**

Met up with Bobby. He said there’ve been zero demonic signs in the past month. Absolutely nothing, which is weird as hell. Then Ash called in a panic. Said he had a thing that could help us find Sam. Something big. But he couldn’t talk about it on the phone. Wouldn’t give us a reason. We get to the Roadhouse and it’s just freaking gone. Burned to the goddamn ground. Ash is dead and we have no fucking idea what he wanted to tell us. We’ve got no freaking clue about Ellen. Only reason I picked Ash out was because of his giant ass watch. Everything else is so burned to hell we can’t identify a god damn thing. Thank god Jo’s off on a hunt in Delaware. Oh crap. Once we get Sam I’m gonna have to call her and tell her about the Roadhouse. Son of a bitch.

Anyway, while we were trying to figure out what the hell to do, I got hit with the worst goddamn headache. Felt like my head was in a vice meant to crack diamonds. I had some sort of freaky vision with it, and I saw Sam and a big bell with a tree engraved on it. Bobby got this look on his face when I told him and said he knew the place.

Bobby’s driving the first leg to where he thinks Sam is. Cold Oak, South Dakota, a town so haunted it was abandoned or some crap. I’m fine to drive, but he’s convinced I’ll get us both killed if I have another ‘vision’ behind the wheel.  “visions.” Jesus Christ I feel like a tool writing that. We don’t even know why the hell it happened in the first place, let alone if it’ll happen again. But Bobby’s a stubborn old bastard, so instead I’m stuck in freaking shotgun hoping Ellen’s not dead and we can still save Sam before something worse happens. A lot of fucking good hope does. If Bobby doesn’t drive faster I’m going to kick him out of the goddamned car.

* * *

**May 1, 2007**

Sam is dead. SAM IS FUCKING DEAD! That goddamn toy soldier stabbed him in the fucking back and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it. I stood there and watched as that bastard stabbed Sam in the back in cold blood and all I could do was yell at him to look out. He fucking died in my arms while that bastard ran like a goddamned coward.

Bobby keeps saying we need to put him in the ground or give him a hunter’s funeral. But I can’t. I can’t. Not yet. I’m not ready. He can’t be gone. Not Sam. Not him. I should have been me. Bobby wants me to help him try to stop whatever the demon’s big plan is. I couldn’t give less of a crap. I’m done with it. All of it. My entire family is gone. Mom. Dad. And now Sam. All because of fucking demons. I’ve given enough. This family has given enough. Like hell I’m giving anything more. Bobby can take his ‘saving the world’ crap and shove it up his ass.

Sam was going places. He was gonna be a lawyer. Marry Jess. Have kids. The whole apple pie white picket fence American dream life. He got out. He had a future. And I dragged him right back into the mud as it burned around him. Ever since we were kids it was my fucking responsibility to protect him. I had one job. Keep Sammy safe. Take care of Sammy. Watch out for Sammy. Dad drilled it into my skull, but he didn’t have to. Even before Mom died and everything went to hell I knew that was what I had to do. And I failed. I screwed it up. And now he’s dead.

I let everyone down. Dad’s dead because of me. Sam’s dead because of me. How the fuck am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do Sammy?

\---

Graveyard dirt, black cat bone, fake ID with my picture

\---

I’ve got a plan Sam. I’m not going to let you down. You’re not gonna die because of me. Not when I can do something about it. You’ll be okay Sam. I promise.

* * *

**May 2, 2007**

Sam’s back. He’s alive and I couldn’t care less about what I had to give to do it. He’s alive, and healthy, and that’s all that matters. I tried to get Sammy to stay put and recover more. Let someone else do the heavy lifting for a change. But the kid’s a goddamned hero and wanted to go help Bobby out. Stop Yellow-Eyes’ grand plan and save the world and all that shit.

Bobby had the sense to keep his trap shut when he saw Sam alive and kicking. Damn near handed my ass to me over it but I couldn’t give a crap.  I’m not even supposed to be here. This way something good came out of me coming back when I shoulda stayed dead. At least I was able to convince Bobby not to tell Sam. If I have my way, he’s never gonna fucking know. Maybe I can ditch him in a year when my deal’s up and go on a hunt or something so he’ll think the job got me. I’m not gonna leave him with the burden of knowing what I did. Not if I have any say about it.

Anyway, the kid that did Sam in was named Jake. Sam told us the yellow eyed demon was putting the psychic kids through battle royale at Cold Oak for months. Yellow Eyes was looking to have only one man left standing and for that kid to lead his freaking demon army. It’s been going on at least since Ava went missing, and dozens of kids have been killed since then, including Andy. Ava’s dead now too, but she went psycho murderer first and it sounds like she was the one who killed most of the kids before Sammy’s group showed up.

Bobby says the board’s lighting up with demonic omens all over the goddamn place. Except southern Wyoming. That area’s totally clean, almost as if the demons are surrounding it.

Ellen’s showed up at Bobby’s, thank God. Ellen was out on a pretzel run when the Roadhouse went up in smoke. She had a map that Ash marked up and had the good sense to stash in the basement safe. The “x”s on the map line up with several churches that connect railroads built by Samuel Colt. They make a 100 square mile devil’s trap, and it still works. Seems like the demons are trying to get in, but the only thing in the center is an old cowboy cemetery. Not sure what Colt was trying to protect, or keep in, but now we know what Yellow Eyes needed the psychic kids for. He needs a human to get to whatever’s in that cemetery. And according to Sam, Jake’s strong enough to bend the iron track easy and break the devil’s trap. Son of a bitch.

Ellen and Bobby are packing up the car so we can try to stop whatever Yellow Eyes has planned before it happens. We roll out in ten. Here’s hoping we’re fast enough this time.

* * *

**May 3, 2007**

It was a damn devil’s gate. A doorway to hell. That’s what Yellow Eyes wanted to get at. Jake used the Colt to unlock the gate. The Colt was a freaking key! Sam killed Jake. Overkill really. I’ve never seen Sammy go after someone like that. Goddamn. Bobby and Ellen got the gate closed, but hundreds of demons still made it out of the pit.

Yellow Eyes got in my face, holding Sam back while he thanked me, saying he liked Sam best, but demons can’t resurrect someone without a deal. Tried to convince me that what the demon brought back wasn’t really Sam. Like I’m gonna believe a goddamn word out of his mouth, even if Sam did go overkill on Jake.

Yellow Eyes had me, and I thought I was done, but then Dad was there. Dad. He must have clawed his way out of Hell and through the gate. He grabbed Yellow Eyes right out of his meat suit. Dad couldn’t hold on for long, but it was enough time for me to get the Colt and shoot the bastard as soon as he was settled back in the shmuck he’s been riding. I got him. Son of a bitch is gone and he’s never coming back. We finally killed him.

When it was over, Dad just stood there, looking at me and Sam. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder like he was proud. Like I hadn’t failed him and Sam. Then he just disappeared, spirit off to wherever souls go when they aren’t damned or ghosts. He had a look on his face I hadn’t seen since Mom. Like he was happy, or at peace or something. Probably ‘cause we finally took the bastard out.

Yellow Eyes is dead now. I said that before but I still can’t believe it. We’ve been hunting that son of a bitch for our whole lives, and we got him. I’d always thought that would mean we were done. When I was a kid I thought that once we got the thing that killed Mom, we’d get to have a normal life. But there’s no turning back now. We’ve got a hell of a mess of demons to clean up, and I’ve only a year to do it. Maybe Sam can salvage his education and career out of the mess of warrants out for our arrest once I’m gone. If anyone can, it’s Sam.

Sam knows about the deal now. Fucking Jake told Sam he severed his spine and Sam decided to interrogate me about it less than five freaking minutes after we put that son of a bitch we’ve been hunting our entire freaking lives in the ground. Sam’s pissed as hell, and I really don’t give a damn. Let him be angry. At least he’s alive. That’s all I fucking care about.

Sam thinks he can get me out of it. I’ll humor him for now, but no way am I gonna let him. The crossroads demon said Sam’d die all over again if I tried to weasel out of it. Not gonna let that happen. No way in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed these excerpts, please check out the other entries at [Journal of a Wayward Son](www.journalofawaywardson.tumblr.com/tagged/deans+journal/chrono/)


End file.
